my rival is my fiance
by princesa fujoshi comel-chan
Summary: REPUBLISH aku udah agak per baikin typonya... sumary:Awas kau uchiha teme sasuke aku akan membalasmu... trus bwat judulnya ...entar ada rahasia tersembunyi ... bwat yang review aku ,makasih banget masukannya... "reviewers tanpamu aku galau..." aku sangat terharu...hiksu Warning:ooc ,gajeness,typo bertebaran ,author setres nan dodol,and masih pemula banget,shonen ai,DLDR


REPUBLISH

* * *

Rate ;T untuk sementara

Pairing :belumm di ketahui..sasunaru maybe

Disclaimer :masasi kishimoto sensei

Genre ..:humor,scool live, yaoi frienship,drama mungkin..

Warning : yang pasti typo bertebaran dimana-mana,author setres,bego nan dodol ,oos,boys love,dapat menyebabkan serangan jantung ,rabun ayam hingga kejang-kejang dan colaps secara serentak...bagi anda yang lemah jantung ,dan punya kelainan dengan kotak tertawa dilarang baca..

Sepatah kata dan sebongkah kalimat dari author: haii ...siapapun yang mau baca fic gaje ini...

saya author baru n nyoba-nyoba buat fic padahal ga bakat sama sekali dan wall hasilll jadilah..eng ing eng..fic gaje super abal pun muncul...

fic ini idenya pasaran banget ...tapi pasarankan artinya banyak yang suka termasuk saya. jadi ..saya buat dech yang kaya gini

ou ya sebelum baca disarankan mentaati warning yang ada karena ini sungguhan ga cuma asal warning ajah...

ok silakan baca bagi yang mau membacanya ...

* * *

makasih bwat **iria-san** yang udah ngereview n ngasih masukan .Aku bakalan merhatiin EYD(kayaknya rada susah karena saya termasuk alay dari oroknya) , typo n banyolanku bakalan aku kurangi demi keindahan fic ku(haalaaahh..)

yooosshh aku akan berusaha...*teriak di tepi jurang kenistaan

#padahal buat lanjutannya aja belum malah buat 2 fic gaje yang juga multy chap lain...ck ..ck...ck...#

makasih..bwaatt **pattesa_chan**(zuupeerr hugg bwat kamu..)

aku emang sangat mendalami anime naruto kok...(kepalanya tambah gede ,segede jenong..hehehehe...)

**don`t like don`t read**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah.._(eh maksud aku pagi menjelang siang yang cerah),_angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian kuncup bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran yang ditanam hampir di seluruh pinggir jalan kota Konoha .

Menimbulkan suasana yang nyaman di sela-sela hiruk pikuk kota tersebut...

Tapi suasana itu kenyataannya tidak akan berlangsung lama karena...

_**#Braaakkkk...klontang klontang...**_

_(Loh...ko kaya swara emak author yg lagi mukul panci buat mbangunin author ya...?LOL)._

.Sesosok makluk bertubuh tambun(_ehsalah ..maksudku seorang laki-laki bertubuh gendut)_tiba tiba terlempar dan dengan sukses berciuman mesra dengan sebuah tong sampah yang terletak di sebuah gang sempit

_(narator:kok gang sempit seh,,,...kaya ga` ada gang yang lebih lebar aja...!.#narator komplein mode on#author:menurut buku yang aku baca sih ga` ada...!.coba pikir emang pernah ditulis di kosa kata bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar __#**ada orang sedang tepar di sebuah gang lebar gituhh...#**_

_narator :ehhhmmm ...*mikirin cara bwat mbaless alesan author yang amat sangat logis itu *..author: kasih senyum kemenangan ala nice guy..sambil bagi`in jempol *narath:mendengus penuh dendam)._

_#seekor reader yang tiba tiba nongol di story karena udah empet banget ma kegajean author n narator: ok lupain persengketaan antara author n narator itu...,sesama "tor "emang sering ada begituannya...#_

_back to the story.._...

" Jiroubo kau tak apa..?"tanya bawahan si buntalan kasur yang ternyata bernama Jiroubo tersebut, dengan kondisi babak belur dan tak kalah nista dari sang bos.

"Cih...siallan... akan ku balas kau bocah brengsekkk...!"raungnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan tak penting bawahannya tersebut yang namanya sama sekali tidak ditahui karena author zuperr dudul males nyari nama.

dan menyerang se ekor mahluk pirang yang memyebabkanya dengan sukses berciuman mesra dengan tong sampah dengan membabi buta._( *narator:ko babi buta cih kaya ga ada yg laen aja...*auth: tadinya mau aku kasih ayam sih.. biar jadi rabun ayam gituh.. tapi setelah kupikir-pikir entar ada yang ngerasa tersinggung *ngelirik sasuke*jadi babi buta aja ..#__**langsung di tsukiyomi liat sasunaru lemonnan 5676 jam nonstop ma sasuke**#__*narator:saya laporkan bahwa telah ditemukan jenazah author yang bernama comel dengan darah menggenang disekitarnya...diperkirakan dia tewas karena pendarahan hebat dari hidung sehingga nenyebabkannya kehabisan darah .sekian laporan dari saya,terima kasih *dengan wajah super blink-blink*)_

"'Membalas ku ...hehhehehe..."pasang senyum paling ngeremehin

"Mengenaiku saja kau tak sanggup bagaimana kau bilang bisa membalasku..."sambung mahluk remaja berambut pirang acak acakan dengan beberapa selotip..._(eh plester..)_ di pipi dan hidungnya yang khas bocah bengal sekale…

juga 3 pasang tanda lahir yang mirip dengan kumis kucing garong yang di mutannisasi dengan rubahh_...#RASENGAN SURIKEN MODE BIJU #OUTHOR+NARATOR TEPAR SAMPAI TAK BERBENTUK LAGI#...)_ehemm...lanjutkan pendiscripsian lagi...

Bocah itu memakai seragam Konoha Hight Scool (KHS) acak acakkan tanpa kemeja putih bergambar lambang KHS disakunya serta sebuah gakuran warna hitam yang panjang nya mencapai betis dan melipat lengan gakurannya sampai siku _(itu loch yang di pake naruto di serial naruto konoha gakuen ...bedanya cuma ,,disini naru ga pake iket kepala.. tapi tetep da penggantinya kok...))_, celana sedikit ketat warna hitam dengan tambahan rantai besi di pinggang dan aksesoris berupa neckbelt dan beberapa gelang metal yang melekat dengan sangat awesome di tangannya_ ,_yang membuat mahluk itu terlihat gahar, bandel, nakal ,brandalan ,dan pendek...(?)(_naru:nyiapin odama rasengan segede jenong...~?~_) tapi tetep baik hati dan tidak sombong ko..(_naru: ga jadi kasih oda ra...Auth+narath:huuuhh..untung aja ...*plaak~high five~_)

sementara author and narator asik ber highfive ria kita lanjutkan cerita...

bocah itu terus menghindari serangan dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membalas ..hingga...

#duaakkk...

Tendangan balasan bocah itu dengan telak mengenai parut sibuntal dan membuatnya terpelanting hingga menabrak tembok sampai pingsan..._.(cuma pingsan loh ,ga sampai tepar... jadi ga papa donk..!)_

"heiii kauu ...bawa dia pergi dan jangan buat masalah lagi dengan ku ..."tunjuk si pirang kepada bawahan si gentong_#kasi julukan baru bwat jiroubo...\(^,^)/._yang sedang merenungi nasip di hajar habis-habisan dengan sangat nista oleh mahluk pirang tak di kenal karena dengan tidak senonoh mau memperawani seorang bocah di bawah umur di sebuah gang sempit yang ada tong sampahhya..(_...iiuuu... ga kepikiran tempat laen apahh.._)_**~maksud hati ingin memeluk cewek tapi apa daya,bogem yang sampai~**__(ck ck ck nista banget nasipmu...!)_

.

"Ba b...ba..baikk..."gagapnya sembari membawa sang gentong yang tengah tak berdaya dengan gaya bridal stile..._(yang dengan sukses membuat orang orang yg melihatnya langsung rabunayam kejang kejang dan colapss berjamaah)_ .

dan notabene lebih berbobot darinya dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan makluk pirang dan seonggok mahluk yang tak berdaya tengah terduduk sambil mengusap air matanya menatap mereka degan pandangan .._(what the hell they are...)_

"Kau tak apakan ...?" tanya si pirang pada makluk yang sendari tadi tak di perhitungkan narator dan author_(kasian banget sih.._)dengan pandangan kawatir sambil menyingkap kaca mata model yang kaya dipakai di doujin buatannya piero yang di hight gear*yang sekarang dengan apik nangkring di kepala kuning miliknya_(reader:loh emang dari tadi pake kaca mata ya...auth :iya..*pasang muka watados*reader:...pasang tampang*loe bener bener ga mutu banget jadi author*auth:nyengir..hehehe)_dan menampil kan iris biru cerah nan indah dan mempesona...

" Aku tak apa nisan ,terima kasih..."ucap bocah itu sambil*_ kasi senyum paling manis bwat ka naru.\(,)/_

"Lain kali hati hati ya .."ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut bocah itu...

usap...

usapp...

usapp...*s_tooooppp udah usapnya aku ga terima yayang naru terus mengusap usap bocah itu...*histeris*#plaaakkk..._

"Uummmp..."#angguknya sambil berlari menjauhi sang penolong keperawannannya itu...

"Yoossss... satu orang terselamatkan berkat Uzumaki Naruto " Katanya narsis...

"Uoookeehhh... waktunya berangkat_...(auth:mang ni udah jam berapa bang.."narathor: diem..lo tor... dari tadi ganguin gwe bacain jalan cerita aja ..,nie kan fic abal buatan eloh juga..*sambil nyungut*auth:*pundung di pojokan sambil gambar naruto pake jari*_) ."sambungnya sambil melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya ..

Lirik..

Liriikkk...

Liriiikkk...

Liriiiikkk...#plaaakkk..

"Gyyyaaaaaa aku telllaaaatttt..."swara nan cempreng pun langsung membahana mengoyak telinga siapa saja yang melintasi gang itu..(_lebay'...)_

**Naruto pov on**

Ok semua...

namaku Uzumaki Naruto...

pernah sekolah dijunior high scool daerah Tsuna ..

Murid kelas 2a KHS dan juga pemimpin geng kyuby yang super nyentrik dan kelihatan sangar walaupun masih keliatan rada-rada imut gitu..(_baca `pendek`) _suka berkelahi dan ramen lovers stadium akhir...

Tapi jangan salah kira biarpun aku berisik dan sedikit lemot, aku ahli di bidang olah raga ,sains,dan bahasa inggris...

Putra tunggal dari Uzumaki Kusina dan Namikaze Minato sekaligus calon penerus Namikaze Corp dan juga cucu dari pemilik KHS Tsunade bachan .

Tsunade bachan adalah putri bungsu keluarga hokage pertama yang menikah dengan ayah angkat tousan yaitu baka oyaji ero memanggilnya begitu karena sifatnya sangat mesum dan tak pernah kapok walaupun sudah dihajar Tsunade bachan.

Walaupun bukan nenek secara biologis aku sangat menyayanginya dan aku tau dia juga menyayangiku...

Biarpun aku sering membuatnya pusing dengan tingkah polah ku di sekolah..hehe..

Kalian tau kenapa aku memakai nama belakang ibuku yg tak terlalu di kenal orang..?

Itu karena aku ingin menikmati masa bebas beban yang di berikan toushan pada ku sebelum menangani namikaze corp..

dan juga ingin hidup mandiri..

Kasan dan tousan tak pernah komplein dengan apa yang aku lakukan yang penting tak melanggar hukum namikaze_(emang ada...#plaak.._).untuk masalah pakaian...hehehehe..mereka semua sudah menyerah menanggapiku yang keras kepala bahkan tsunade bachan pun begitu...

Aku memakai pakaian ini karena menurutku keren dan macho _(karena aku benci di bilang manis pas ngelepas semua prabotan aku.._)hehehe...(_setuju...)_

Aku sekarang tinggal di salah satu apartemen toushan di daerah konoha ...

Dan untuk uang ,..

Aku kerja part time di kedai ichiraku langganan ku..._(aku kan bisa dapet ramen gratis + uang ..hehe..asik ga` tuh...!)_

Untuk sekolah aku mendapat bea siswa dari nenek karna prestasiku di basket ,engglish lesson dan juga karate..

Banyak dari teman sekolahku sering mengejek dan mecemoohku_(kecuali para sohib ku tentunya ..._). karena mengira aku anak yatim yang terlantar di sekolah mewah karena beasiswa itu..

But its not atrouble for me...

karena bagiku...

_**... hidup tak pernah terasa berarti saat kau tak merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya..**_

Dan sekarang aku ,Uzumaki Naruto sedang ''''''_"TEEELLAATTTT"''''''_

"Sial...aku pasti bakalan dihukum lagi..." Batinku ketar ketir sambil berlari menuju sekolah...

Yooosshh...semangat tinggal beberapa belokan lagi...

Sekarang belok kekanan, kekiri, berputar, meliuk ,melingkar, ke kanan lagi, kekiri dan...

`Terlihat...`batinku sambil menambah kecepatan lariku karena nampaknya izumo dan kotetsu penjaga gerbang mulai menutup gerbang KHS.

"Tungguuuu..." teriakku sambil mulai melompati gerbang yang hampir tertutup itu...

lommpaaaattt...

_**# gerakan slow motion mode on..#**_

_**normal pov on**_

lompaaat...

tik...

tik...

tik...

lewatttiiii... ...

dan ...

eng ing eng...

Sukses mendarat dengan muka duluan di halaman KHS hingga membuatnya semakin ancur_(# di odama rasengan *ehh...maksud aku berantakan..gitu..)..._

"Uhhh sakit..." Keluh naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dan mulai mengibaskan pakaiannya yang belepotan debu.

Kemudian naruto berlari lagi menuju ke ruang kelasnya..

Izumo dan Kotetsu pun hanya bisa menatap naruto dengan pandangan `_biasa biasa aja gitu loch._..`

"Selalu seperti ini ..."dengus Izumo.

"Yeah..kau benar..." timpal Kotetsu sambil menggandeng Izumo kembali ke pos mereka..._(auth:wah ..bakalan ada yaoian nich...*nyiapin tisu *...)_

#ok lupakan si author dodol yg lagi ngintipin izukote tadi ,biar ampe bintitan tuh mata...#

ehemm...

kembali ke...

_**Lorong KHS**_

Drap...drap...drap...

Suara langkah Naruto menggema di lorong KHS yang mewah itu(_ini bukan mewah yang artinya mepet sawah lo say ..tapi dalam arti yg asli alias meewaahh...)_

Menaiki tangga dan berlari menyusuri koridor lantai dua...

Sekarang tujuan naruto adalah ruang kelas 2a yang terletak di ujung koridor tersebut...

`Senbentar lagi` pikir Naruto..

Pintu sudah terlihat..

Tiga meter..

Dua meter...

Satu meter...

Nol koma tujuh puluh tiga meter...

Daaann...

**Naruto pov**

" Braaakkk...".pintu ngejeblak dengan sangat sukses dengan tendangan cakar kyubi miliku..

"Selamat pagi minna...! "teriakku langsung masuk sambil mengeluarkan pose nice guy dan senyuman sejuta dolar milikku...

~Siiiiiing...

`Hehh.. kenapa...' batinku ,akupun melihat ke teman sekelas ku tanpa menyadari adanya mahluk lain selain diriku di depan kelas...

Para murid perempuan memandangku dengan pandangan ~_kau pengganggu_~

Sedang yang laki-laki tampaknya tak perduli..eh...tapi tunggu ...

Apa yang ...

Kiba mengibaskan tanganya ke depan ..._*ceritanya dia tu mau ngasih kode supaya nengok ke samping nya gitu..tapi dasar si naru juga lemot ,maka wal hasil...*_

"Hai juga kiba..." kataku sambil membalas lambaian tangan Kiba...

"Kenapa kau menepuk jidat mu Kiba...?" tanya ku yang masih belum ngeh..ma sikon..

"Hn..dasar bodoh.."Dengus seseorang ...

~Ctak...perempatan langsung muncul di jidatku mendengar kata-kata yang tak senonoh itu..

Dengan kecepatan tinggi pun aku langsung berpaling ke sumber suara yang ternyata tak jauh-jauh dari ku alias di depan kelas juga...

"Apa kau bilang..." semburku pada makluk yang tidak ku kenal berdiri di depan ku berpostur tinggi bak foto model..

Rambut warna hitam ala pantat ayam dan juga mata tajam setajam sileett...[_ok lupakan pikiran ngelanturku tadi...auth:nope naru...I always love you...*pasang mupengnyi..(muka pengin nyium)*_]mata yang tajam dan berwarna hitam pekat..ngalah ngalahin warna hitam mata _black hole_ nya L...

"Selain baka dobe ternyata kau juga budeg ..." sambil pasang muka datar bak patung pancoran..(k_aya nya patung pancoran masih keliatan ekspresi semangatnya dech...*komplein pak SBY yang tiba tiba nongol ngomentarin fic buatan comel*aut: ok dech pak aku ganti klo gitu...matur sembah nuwun pak SBY*ala dayang dayang kraton*SBY:no problem...)_

Pasang muka datar sedatar silett..#_sweetdrop sendiri._

Ok lupain yang tadi ...intinya adalah pantat ayam pasang muka datar..._[inner naruto yang super gajeness(ga' jelas bin ngeness) berkonferensi dengan SBY dan author comel + narator mengomentari si pantat ayam.._]#chidori..

lain hati lain lagi di dunia nyata ..._.*dihati sedang ber gaje ria di dunia nyata,berserk ria...(_ __")

"Bilang apa kau pantat ayam ...akan ku bungkam mulut brengsekmu itu(_*baca`sexy`_)...!raungku sambil mulai melancarkan serangan pada si pantat ayam dan dengan mudah dihindarinya. aku terus mencoba menyerang tapi sayangnya..tidak bisa mengenainya sedikitpun...*_poor naru.._

*W_ah Uzumaki mengamuk aku takut...bisik salah satu siswa perempuan..*wah seru nich ..bisik yang lain sambil menatap sasunaru ala penyabung ayam..*_

Tanpa meperdulikan sang guru yang sudah berasap siap meledak...~duuooorr~

"UZUMAKI NARUTO ...BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SAMPAI WAKTU ISTIRAHAT..."teriak Ebisu sensei pake kuah dengan penuh amarah yang meluap luap...

"Ba baik ..sensei.."sahutku sedikit tergagap..

"Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke duduklah di kursi kosong dekat jendela..."kata ebishu sensei lagi..

" Hn..." jawab makluk pantat ayam yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu...

dan mulai melangkah ke tempat duduk...

"Tapi itukan tempat dudukku sensei..."

"Tidak ada kursi kosong selain di situ Uzumaki...".

"Tapi aku tidak sudi duduk di se...

"Protes hukuman ditambah membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah dan sekarang cepat keluar dari kelas saya..Uzumaki.."

potongnya sadis..

"Huuuhhh..."dengusku sambil memberikan tatapan ~_aku akan membalassmu_ ..~dan mendapat balasan seringai jelek yang berarti~_lakukan saja kalau kau mampu_~...oleh sang mahluk pantat ayam

"Cihh ..."decihku sambil keluar dari kelas...

'liat saja kau Uchiha Teme Sasuke..'

~TBC~

bwat EYDnya ga bisa bantu banyak karena saya termasuk golongan Alay setadium akhir...

ni masih prolog ajah...

gaje ...

abaallll...

kebanyakan ngebanyol...

ngebingungin...

ga tau plotnya apa...

bwat yg baca tolong di komentarin dan di kasih saran..

soalnya aku masih belum berpengalaman...

tolong di REVIEW


End file.
